Research by Philip José Farmer
[[Philip José Farmer|'Philip José Farmer']] wrote many of the seminal works which form the bedrock of research into what has become known as the Wold Newton Universe. The starting point for Wold Newton reseach are Farmer's two biographies:'' Tarzan Alive (1972) and ''Doc Savage: His Apocalyptic Life ''(1973; revised 1975 and 1981), wherein he described the true details of the lives of the greatest pulp heroes. In addition to these biographies, he wrote a number of novels all continuing to explore this theme: *''Time's Last Gift ''(1972; revised and expanded in 1977) *''The Other Log of Phileas Fogg ''(1973) *''The Adventure of the Peerless Peer ''(1974) *''Hadon of Ancient Opar ''(1974) *''Venus on the Half-Shell ''(1975) *[[Ironcastle|''Ironcastle]] (1976; this novel is an expanded translation of J. H. Rosney's 1922 novel) *[[Flight to Opar|''Flight to Opar ]](1976) *''Escape from Loki: Doc Savage's First Adventure ''(1991) *''The Dark Heart of Time: A Tarzan Novel ''(1999) *''The Evil in Pemberley House ''(2009; written with Win Scott Eckert) The World of Tiers series is also part of Farmer's Wold Newton mythos. That series consists of: *''The Maker of Universes ''(1965) *''The Gates of Creation ''(1966) *''A Private Cosmos ''(1968) *''Behind the Walls of Terra ''(1970) *''The Lavalite World ''(1977) *''Red Orc's Rage ''(1991) *''More Than Fire ''(1993) Lastly, some of Farmer's novels take place within (and are linked to) his Wold Newton continuality, but are not considered part of the series proper: *''Image of the Beast ''(1968) *''Blown (1969) *''The Wind Wales of Ishmael (1971) *''Traitor to the Living ''(1973) *Stations of the Nightmare (1982) Some of Farmer's novels are controversial in their relation to the Wold Newton Universe. *''A Feast Unknown ''(1969) *''Lord of the Trees ''(1970) *''The Mad Goblin ''(1970) *''A Barnstormer in Oz ''(1982) *''Greatheart Silver ''(1982) *"The Monster on Hold" (1983) Farmer also wrote a large number of short stories and articles based on his Wold Newton mythos: *"Skinburn" (1972) *"The Obscure Life and Hard Times of Kilgore Trout" (1973; revised in 1982) *"After King Kong Fell" (1973) *"An Exclusive Interview with Lord Greystoke" (1973; revised in 1982) *"A Scarletin Study" (1975) *"The Problem of Sore Bridge--Among Others" (1975) *"The Volcano" (1976) *“Extracts from the Memoirs of ‘Lord Greystoke'" (1976) *"The Doge Whose Barque Was Worse Than His Bight" (1976) *"The Last Rise of Nick Adams" (1978) *"The Freshman" (1979) *"The Adventure of the Three Madmen" (1984; a rewrite of the novel ''The Adventure of the Peerless Peer) *"Evil, Be My Good" (1991) *"Nobody’s Perfect" (1991) *"The Face that Launched a Thousand Eggs" (2005) *"Doc Savage and the Cult of the Blue God" (2006) *"Jongor in the Wold Newton Universe" (2008) *"Down to Earth's Centre" (2008) To read many of Farmer's short articles simply click on the links below. All of the following articles are hosted elsewhere on the web rather than here on this wiki. *"The Arms of Tarzan" Which was a prototype version of the genealogy from Tarzan Alive. This genealogy is notable for including Burroughs' John Carter of Mars as the central figure, rather than a certain time tossed ape-man. *"A Reply To The Red Herring" *"The Two Lord Ruftons" *"The Great Korak Time Discrepency" *"The Lord Mountford Mystery" *"From Erb to Ygg" This tongue-in-cheek article traces Edgar Rice Burroughs lineage back to the Norse god Odin himself. *"A Language for Opar" In which Farmer attempts to deduce how Tarzan managed to comunicate with La in Burroughs' The Return of Tarzan. *"Jonathan Swift Somers III: Cosmic Traveller in a Wheelchair" A biographical sketch of one of Farmer's alter-egos: Jonathan Swift Sumers III, the "author" of the Ralph von Wau Wau tales. Category:Philip Jose Farmer Category:Table of Contents Category:Scholarship